Crazy Night End
by BlaireZ16K
Summary: "Who are you?" Magnus asked. "To you," the man said. "I am The Piper."
1. Chapter 1

What happened that night.

Crazy Night

"Pandemonium?" Magnus asked and Clary grinned.

"Yes, it's time Jace remembered how lucky he is and Alec remember how lucky he is. E4And this is going to be really fun."

"Ah," she heard Magnus say, a grin evident in his voice. "In that case I guess we really do deserve some fun." Clary grinned. "By the way, do you remember that dress I bought for you and told you not to open the box?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said.

"Open it. I'll pick you up at eight." Then he hung up.

Clary got up and walked toward her closet door. She reached into the deep reaches of her closet and pulled out a long lavender ribboned box. Magnus had bought it for her along with a silver dress and had told her not to open it. Her heart thrumming she opened the box—and gasped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clary looked herself over in the mirror and fought the urge to throw off the unfamiliar outfit and crawl back under the covers. She felt as the creature in the mirror had nothing of her whats-so-ever….It was so beautiful. The silver dress touched her hips lightly, hugging them in shiny fabric and reaching just about above her fingertips. It V-necked but no too much, showing her chest btu stopping at the perfect point of not showing anything inappropriate, it made her shape look beautiful. Slim ankle boots shined as they illuminated her legs, the heels high yet low enough for her. The silver glitter shone as light reflected of the small specks on her cheeks from the powder and silver shining pieces that had been in it, her face was soft and seemed to shine. The silver worked to bring out the blue green in her eyes that were lightly labeled by the silver bright eye shadow. Her hair rung in bright, shiny ripplets over her shoulders, the curling iron that she found in the box with specific instructions on how to do it; the box also had her dress, boots, and the make-up that seemed to tame her face. Light glitters seedm to stand out in her hair also, causing it to have a beautiful glowing look. Altogether she was afraid of how beautiful the creature in the mirror seemed to in contrast to her.

She'd given the team a look into her character, what if they ahted her if she changed it now? Part of her wanted to just get under the covers and not even try to come out but then she remembered Jace's bored look when he looked at her. He had been on so many desperate hunts lately; as if he had been so high on adrenaline lately and desperarity to save his life that he found anything that was normal boring. Her stomach stopped churning and she fisted her hands.

Taking a deep breath she headed for the steps. She started walking down softly and heard Jace's voice. She grinned and started down again—allowing another side to come to the surface. She let her heels click against the stairs, drawing attention to her. Jace and Alec's voices stopped.

At the end of the staircase she allowed herself to lightly kneel down and out her boot on tighter. She then turned, Jace stood right beside her. She looked up at him and nearly drooled—he was wearing all black again. She nearly ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Where are you going?" Clary blinked in surprise. Alec's voice was lightly grazed, he was looking at her intently. She kept the surprise from her face and smiled dazzilingly.

"Pandemonium," she told him. "I'm going with a friend." She smiled—forcing it into a smile that was a Marilyn Monroe one.

Jace looked frozen for a second. She nearly jumped in the air with a shout of victory.

"Come on you two!" Izzy yelled, suddenly coming from the room. She grabbed Jace's coat and Alec's as she pulled them. Izzy sent Clary a look over her shoulder, a sly look, Clary grinned at her look. Luckily Izzy was in on it too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus checked himself over in the mirror—he had never worn it this way, it was so different. But it was time to be different if just for a night. Clary was right; it was time to have some fun. He started out and pulled the jeans up to his waist. Then he went over and grabbed his car keys—paused, and put them back down—it was a warm May night; why drive?

He loved walking along the streets and seeing all the life and beauty—people were walking the streets and it was full of energy. The looks that were casted at him were asking him to do things he could never do in front of the children also walking.

Then Jace's voice came. "What friend is she going with, Alec do you know?" Alec? Magnus looked up and looked around—coming to a halt when he caught sight of Isabelle dragging the boys; Alec with them.

"I don't know,' Alec said. "Maybe Simon."

Magnus grinned, why not push it a little more. Taking out his phone he dialed Clary.

"Yes?"

"Play along," he said. Then taking in a breath he said. "Don't worry Clary, I'll be right there." He saw out the corner of his eyes the trio stop and look at him but he just relaxingly leaned against a telephone pole. He grinned into the phone.

_"Magnus? Are the others there?"_

"You sure they're out?" he said, with a grin.

_"Magnus!" _

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes, it's not that far of a walk, but we can call a cab probably."

_A giggle. "Magnus, if they're listening, you'll tell me right?" _

"Yes, if I see Jace and the others…"

_"What does Alec think of this convers?"_

"Alec? Oh right, I'll see you in five."

_"You had better."_

He grinned and closed the phone, he turned and turned toward the Institute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look beautiful." Magnus smiled. Clary blushed. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What are we going to do about them finding us in here?" Clary asked over the loud thumping of the music.

Magnus seemed thoughtful for a moment, then he picked his phone out of his pocket and placed it lightly on the counter.

Clary looked at him confused and Magnus looked over at her in a way that clearly asked did she believe him. She sighed and made a movement that said "Go on,"

"Izzy should be bringing the guys here shortly." Magnus said. He turned to her grinning. "It's time for you to get on the dance floor."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus grinned and downed another shot. Alcohol might not affect him as if he was human but it still had the desired affect and plus he sobered fast.

"Drink!"

"Drink!"

"Drink!"

"Drink!"

He downed another one and slammed it on the table. The crowd roared and he laughed.

"Woo!" he shouted. He stepped back from the bar step and nearly tumbled. The crowd laughed and he started forward. Eyes followed him and he felt them as if they were invisible caresses.

He started over to the bar and looked for his phone—and came face to face with Alec. The boy didn't seemed to realize who he was at first but then the recognition took over his face. Magnus grinned at him, trying to think behind the racing mantra in his chest.

"Magnus!" Magnus grinned and turned, heading for the dance floor. Clary was gracefully moving as other males all watched as if hypnotized. Her silver dress stood out against the darkness and he could compare her to so many Shakespeare quotes.

He walked over to her and took her into his arms—letting the pounding music race through him as if a blood stream. He moved to it. The music pulsed through him. Him ad Clary danced—both controlled by music. They danced and the sweaty exhilaration gushed into Magnus as if charging him completely.

Then it started to get weird…flute sounds drifted into his ear and his vision started to blur. His mind fogged, and he felt his body moving. He wasn't controlling it. Darkness clouded and he in curiosity let have a little leeway—it seemed they were just dancing. But what did just dancing accomplish? He leti it mive his body. Mometns later it seemed to stop. The rapid dance resumed and he was Clary's partner again. He wondered distantly how the being had done that—but then he came face to face with a pale Jace.

Clary looked at him with a grin—and then it vanished as she saw his pale face.

"Jace?" she asked worriedly.

"Come with me—us," Jace said, taking Clary's wrist and pulling her along. Magnus followed her, almost swearing he felt eyes on him all the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You believe me, right?" Jace asked. Magnus looked at the boy speechless, they'd said about the whole club started to dance to unknown flute music and that they couldn't get anyone to pay attention.

Magnus noded as they described to him exactly what he had suspected, the flute music was something he had not thought about deeply though. A thought occurred to him but he shook it off. That was impossible. He was a fairy tale.

"Well?" Jace asked—demanded. Magnus looked up at him and tredi to phrase it quickly.

"I'd say you had a crazy night," he told them. He would tell them more when he understood it more. Let them think they imagined it. He wanted to reconcile and bring that frightened look out of the kids' eyes but he couldn't explain anything to them unless he knew it himself.

Clary yawned and he grinned as she stood up and started up—getting up he was going to follow but the Jace took over if for him. He smiled as he watched Jace carry her upstairs. Operation—Success.

He turned and found Alec walking toward his room with Izzy. He frowned, operation—failure. Sighing he headed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"To you, I am the Piper."

Magnus stared in surprise to fear to curiosity. The Piper? He didn't exist. He _couldn't_! Who could've had enough power to animate him? He struggled, trying to release himself from the spell—a second from releasing himself he looked up again at the impossible fairy made male.

"How did you come into be?" he demanded. The male just smiled. Magnus looked him over, fear finding its way into him but he did not let it control him.

"I was told to come," he said and Magnus looked at him.

"By who?" he demanded.

"Someone who makes good on his word." He answered. Magnus looked at him confused.

"He'll be helping people, making their dreams come true." The man went on.

"What?" he asked. "Are you the one who is taking those college kids?" The man just stared at him quietly.

"You mustn't try to stop him." The man said after a while. "You must either join him or just accept his way. Those are the only two choices." Magnus looked at him confused.

"Alright," Magnus said, thinking but carefully controlling the situation. "I'll accept or join but I need to know what you're warning me and who is it."

The man shook his head and played the flute again. Almost immediately Magnus found himself able to move. He looked up but the man that had been in front of him was gone. He looked around but there was nothing but silence and wind.


	2. Clary's Turn

Clary smiled as to herself, holding the groceries tightly as she walked home. She giggled and her cheeks heated as she remembered how Jace had kissed her last night as he walked her home. It was just like he had been before he started to shrink back away from her emotionly.

She just wished he could stay that way. She looked up as the stree light above her turned on, illuminating into the seemingly pitch-black early spring night. She wondered distantly if she should really be out here this late at night but then thought about her fighting skills and oushed it out of her mind.

A flash of darkness gradually grew out the corner of her eye and she turned. A man stood there, someone who looked like they could belong in college, pale skin and long black hair that went into a tie at the back of his neck, a flute shined in his hand. Clary looked at him confused. Was he alright?

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked him, taking a step closer.

The man looked up—his shining eyes entrancing her. Shivers lightly caressed her skin. It was as if he knew her.

He opened his mouth—his voice was soft, but powerful.

"If he repeats his acts," the man said, looking at her. "We will save you. We will save you and your friend." Clary looked at him, confused.

However, before she could ask what he was talking about the man seemed to disappear into the night. What was that?

What had he meant with his message? Could "_he" _be Jace? Who was her "_friend"_? What had she just witnessed?


	3. End Time

"What do you mean you can't stay?!" Clary asked, looking up at Jace, her heart taking on a familiar sinking sensation started in her heart.

"I'm just going out with Alec, one night," Jace answered her, looking down at her.

"You promised you'd stay and hang out with me tonight," Clary told him, trying to not sound hurt. It had been a week since their night at Pandemonium and Jace had been great—now it seemed he was starting to go back to what he was doing before. Clary sighed in sadness; Jace looked as if he truly had no idea what he was doing wrong.

"I know, but—" Jace started again, Clary turned to him.

….

Magnus watched, silent and keeping his gaze well away from Alec's, the male had been ignoring him for the past week and Magnus had come over, suddenly Alec wanted to talk to him. Magnus clenched his fists.

He had told Jace not to hurt Clary again. Right after the Piper event he had told Jace to be careful and keep Clary happy or something might happen—something bad. Now, apparently, he had forgotten.

Magnus stepped forward to get into the conversation when Alec suddenly started talking.

"So you've been not talking to me because…?" Magnus could already tell by the voice Alec was using that he and Jace had gone out earlier and gotten a little tipsy. Magnus took in a breath, controlling his temper.

"I haven't," Magnus answered him, turning to him. "You've just not called so I stopped trying."

"You 'stopped trying'?" Alec asked, sounding as if he were getting angry. "So you don't want to make up with me?"  
"I didn't do anything to you in the first place," Magnus answered, calm. He looked around the Institute front parlor and wondered if anyone was listening.

"Why are you so egotistic?" Alec suddenly asked and Magnus turned and looked at him, surprised.

"I'm not," he told him.

"Yes, you are!" Alec answered, still tipsy. "You think you're so amazing! You only tried to get me back for so long and then gave up to find someone else!"

Magnus looked at him, surprised. "I didn't…find someone else."

"Well, you gave up!" Alec yelled.

"Because you never gave any indication that I was ever going to get you back," Magnus answered, trying to reign in a temper rising slowly under his confusion.

Alec looked angrier and Magnus got even more frustrated—then it all clicked together.

"You wanted me to keep begging until you felt it was right to take me back even though I didn't do anything to you? Just because you were feeling hurt, confused and annoyed, you wanted to take it out on someone! You and Jace!"

Alec looked slightly guilty but even more poutful. Magnus clenched his fists. He took in a breath, trying to find a center.

"Is that true?" Clary asked Jace, her hands were on her hips.

Jace was looking around the room, seemingly putting it together in his mind also. Magnus scoffed. "Yeah," Jace said. " It seems it is, but I didn't know why I was doing it, Clary," Jace put in quickly. "I see it now—"

Clary wasn't listening, she was looking at the wall. "Did you not think about what Magnus and I were feeling?" she asked softly, almost too softly. Jace quieted.

"Clary," Magnus had had enough of this, he stood by the door, Clary's jacket in one of his hands. "Let's go."

"Wait," Jace said as Clary nodded at Magnus and then went to the closet to put on her tennis shoes. "Go where?"

"Out," Clary said, quiet and remote and she took her coat from Magnus and walked out as he opened the door for her. Magnus followed her out a second later. The door thudded with a final sound. This was the last time Jace and Alec saw Clary and Magnus before everything happened—if they would've known this, they would've run after them.


	4. Aftermath

7 months.

It had been 7 months since the disappearance. At first, all signs pointed to a tag team runaway-but no sightings and no money draining led to two kidnap cases, which led to cold cases.

"You need to stop!" Izzy yelled at her brother and the boy she always thought of as a brother. Both of them looked up at her as they were eating breakfast, obviously confused.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Jace asked, his voice irritated, as it usually sounded in the last few months.

"You two have been acting this way ever since Clary and Magnus disappeared," she said, potentially ripping off the bandage that the boys placed over the , she added "You need to let it out! You two have been gone none-stop, and won't talk to anyone!"

Jace and Alec stared at her, and she refused to feel embarrassed. She waited for them to answer.

"Izzy," Jace said, coming out of a moment of silence. "We're alright. It's not making sense why everyone is thinking that we are not alright. If anything at least we're not hiding under the covers and crying."

"But that's what we want you to do!" She cried. "Crying is better than this...emptiness present in both sets of your eyes."

The boys looked up at her, unknown expressions crossing their faces, and she hoped that they were both about to at least break a little and let some spare tears out. However, no such thing-Alec stood up and started walking to her, he was talking about her overreacting. Her heart ripped and she redirecting herself from him and went straight up to her room, tempted to shed tears,the tears her family would not shed for themselves.

Alec and Jace stared after her, torn between going after her and not listening to her as she spoke the truth neither of them wanted to realize.


End file.
